Double Booked
by Lady Talla-doe
Summary: what happens when the two biggest semes of the -man world encounter each other AU? who comes out on top? who is the ULTIMATE seme? ultimate seme challenge CrossxTyki


Double booked.

Tyki sighed heavily, smoothing his hair back from his damp forehead. It was _hot_ out there, and not the sexy kind, either. Muggy and humid, the air felt thick and walking through it was akin to pushing ones way through water. Ahead of him, the revolving glass door of the hotel glittered in the light of the afternoon sun- bad enough for it to be so damned hot, but the sun had the gall to stay up in the sky. A smug, bloated ball, sitting up there and laughing to its self as it watched the ants they must seem to be play across the surface of the scorched earth. Tyki snorted, fanning himself with his silk top hat- it was far too hot to wear it. Likewise, his coat lay draped over his arm, and the long sleeves of his white shirt was rolled up to the elbow, the top two buttons undone as he sought some sort of respite from the gruelling heat. It wasn't working very well, but that could be solved soon enough. With a longing thought of a nice, cool shower, Tyki made his way towards the hotel.

The desk clerk was polite, greeting him, and taking his name. A sympathetic smile met his complaints about the heat- with a laugh, she told him that many others had the exact same idea, and handed him a key, wishing him a good day. Nodding, Tyki tucked the key away, making his way across the lobby- very high end, done up in marble, and polished brass- towards the elevator. A quick glance at the room number told him his floor- _seven. Not too bad._ A small smirk, and he punched the button, leaning back against the cool mirrored wall of the glass faced box, watching the lobby slowly dwindle, until he passed the second floor- then the third, then the forth. It paused on four, letting in an elderly couple, who tutted, and chuckled as he told them it was going up.

"What a kind young man- dear, it's all right. We don't mind a bit. Do we, snuggums?" she turned her sparkling eyes on her husband, who smiled fondly down at her, "Not at all, sweetie.' He answered simply. For all appearances, they became lost in each other's eyes- Tyki felt a pang in his chest, as his heart clenched. How he missed being able to love another creature- but he couldn't risk it. Quickly, he averted his eyes, fixing them on the glass face of the elevator, ignoring the lump that formed in his throat. Devotion- it amazed him, yet at the same time, angered him. But both his sides seemed to understand he would never find such an emotion ever directed at him. The rationalization didn't make it hurt any less. When his floor come up, he quickly excused himself, and made his escape, before the tears that burned in his throat broke loose.

He managed to get control of himself, by the time he'd reached his door, and only fumbled a bit before getting the key into the lock. The door opened with a faint 'click'. With a sigh, he stepped in, closing his eyes as the whirl of an air conditioner met his ears, and a wave of cool air passed over his body. He wrinkled his nose, as the cool air hit his sweat slick fresh. _Perhaps not a _cold_ shower, then..._ humming to himself, the Portuguese man moved through the suite, closing the bathroom door behind him.

***

"a room, if you would."

The receptionist looked up, startled, at the red haired man before her,

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir, but there aren't any rooms left...." instead of the outrage she had expected, he simply gave her one of those fake little smiles designed to assure the receiver that the giver knew what he was doing.

"Then I think I shall find myself some company, shall I not?" before she could move, he'd reached over the counter, snagged a key, and with a nod, moved off across the hallway. It wasn't until afterward that she noticed it was the spare key to the room of the polite man who'd only just checked in.

***

With a pleased sigh, Tyki settled back into the mild water of the bath. He hadn't really registered just how upper-class the hotel was, until he'd reached the bathroom. A white marble paradise, with gleaming taps, and floors he could see his reflection in- and best of all, a giant, over sized marble tub. It stood in a place of hour in the middle of the room, surrounded by thick white rugs, easily deep enough for him to sink up to his neck in. it was more of a small swimming pool, then a tub. A large, lion-mouthed tap sat at the far end, with smaller taps for scents, and bath oils, lining the edge. He'd begun to strip as soon as he'd closed the door, wandering around shirtless as the tub had filled, long fingers touching every surface, as he hummed. _Very_ high class. The thought of the bill was a far off pain- one to be dealt with when it came up, and not be considered a moment sooner.

He'd slipped into the water before the tub had been full, letting his head rest against the back of the tub, his black curls sticking damply to his face. Despite the fact he'd only just escaped the heat, he found himself cranking up the hot water, enjoying the contrast between the chilly air, and soothing burn of the water against his skin. Steam soon began beading on his skin, trickling back down to join its brethren in the tub. Over the rush of the water, he missed the sound of the suite's main door opening, and shutting with a soft click.

Cross Marian let his jack drop onto the chair, looking up at the sound of running water. Well, it looked like his roommate was.... indisposed.... at the moment. For a moment, he considered simply sitting there, in the chair, and waiting for them to come out of the bath. But there, there would be a lot of screaming in the case of a woman, and swearing in the case of a man. So with a small smile, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his coat, cupping the end as he lit it- out of habit, because the faint current in the air barely made the flame flicker. Snapping the lighter shut, he stowed it in a pocket, before striding to the door, pushing it open oh so casual with the flat out on hand. The polished, well-oiled hinges made no noise, giving the lounging figure in the tub no hint that they had a visitor. The tub- a grand, marble confection that made Cross raise inner-eyebrows- was only half full, the water creeping up the chest of the Portuguese man lounging in it. Now, if there was anything Cross was good at- aside from smoking, drinking, gambling, and escaping his depts, it was lying. Through his teeth, if necessary.

"My. I see my room already has an occupant. You're early." Pushing away from the door frame, he wandered the room, his back to Tyki, who had frozen at his words, a stunned expression- slowly turning to indignant- on his face. The water continued it's slow creep, imitating the angered flush moving up his neck,

"_excuse me?_ Did I hear you right?" he grated, the moment his voice would work, turning to follow Cross's movements through the room. The red haired man cast a mellow look of his shoulder, "why whatever do you mean?"

The Portuguese man spluttered, hissing for a moment, "You just implied that I was paid entertainment! _And_ that this was _your_ room!"

He snarled as the stranger turned, a look of innocent confusion on his face, "My, did I do that? So sorry." But his eyes were half-lidded, like a content cat, and he could see amusement in their depths. That raking gaze- moving lazily over his unclothed form- brought another wave of heat to his face, "Stop that!" he snapped, moving to cover himself as a pang of self consciousness swept over him, heightening the colour in his face. The normally smooth, suave man was slightly ruffled, to say the least.

"Why should I? If you're showing, I'm free to look." Another hungry look, before he was suddenly too close, elbows resting on the edge of the tub, amusement plain on the half of his face showing from behind the odd mask. The smile on his lips was more feral, the look in his single visible eye more hungry, for all that he didn't take his eyes of Tyki's face. The flush crept up further, barely visible against the sun kissed quality of his skin. The man smirked, and held out a hand, all smiles and charms again, "Cross Marian. Pleasure to meet you."

The black haired man simply blinked at him, at a loss for words, then slowly held up a hand, clasping his weakly, "Tyki Mikk...." he responded, sounding just about as stunned as he felt. Cross grinned,

"Now, I should apologize in advance, but I really hope you'll understand." And with no other warning, he yanked the stunned Tyki towards him, using their linked hand's as leverage. His lips covered the black haired Portuguese's, slanting expertly. A warm, moist tongue swept across a full bottom lip, before snaking through his parted lips, swallowing the surprised cry before he had a chance to utter it. An arm wound around his back, while Cross kept a tight grip on his captured wrist. Water sloshed over the sides of the marble tub, but neither took notice- Tyki was too busy being surprised, and Cross was far too busy taking advantage of that surprise. After a tense moment, both pulled back, panting as they stared at each other. Cross cast him a wolfish grin, "Now, I did warn you. Honestly, could you resist yourself, if the positions were reversed?"

Tyki stared at him for a moment, wet bits of hair clinging to his cheeks. He thought about it for a moment,

"No... I suppose not..." neither broke eye contact, as silence fell, interrupted by only the gush of the tap. Absently, Tyki reached over, turning it off.

"...... I, frankly, would prefer a bed."

***

Tyki winced, as they hit a doorway, but didn't untangle his hands from the mane of vibrant red hair. Cross seemed to share a similar feeling- both hands were tangled in Tyki's black curls, holding him possessively against his hungry mouth. Tongues danced, waging war, as they stumbled across the room, bouncing off various bits of furniture, and- with the help of a foot stool- ending up on the rug at the foot of the bed. The Portuguese winced again, before arching up, hissing as Cross palmed him,

"Not... fair!" he grated, from between clenched teeth. But lust glimmered in his gold eyes, and showed just how much he liked in by his hard member. The red haired man simply grinned, and Tyki retaliated by grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him down into a harsh kiss, biting at his lip as he did. He stopped just short of bleeding, adding a slow lip for effect. But he didn't let the other man up- instead, he pushed him over sideways, rolling so he straddled his hips, nimble fingers making short work of the buttons on his shirt. The straps and buckles on the pants, on the other hand, he stared at, floundering. How in the world could one man – one pair of _pant_- have so many blasted buckles?!

Cross saved him the effort, rolling them back over, kneeling between Tyki's legs, sitting back on his haunches as he did, and simply unbuttoned them, sliding them down trim hips. At his look of surprise, he smirked, "The straps are for effect."

Underwear went with the pants- although, tight as they were, he was beginning to doubt if there really was any under there- and socks and boots followed, leaving them even clothing wise, or lack thereof. Tyki let his gaze slide down Cross's body, a slow, lingering- heated- look. A slither of heat darted through him, straight to his cock, when he saw how well hung the other man was. A rich chuckle met his shiver, as lips ghosted over his collar bone, "meet your approval?"

Instead of answering, he leaned his head back, baring more of his throat, as his eyes closed, "You have a remarkably sexy purr, for a man." Another chuckle, this time into the flesh of his throat. It vibrated through him, setting off another wave of warmth, as long fingers trailed down his side.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Tyki could think of a great many better uses for Cross's mouth, then speaking, and he told him so- although, he was beginning to doubt he'd spoken in English, as the other man had chosen that exact moment to take hold of his cock, sweeping his thumb over the already weeping tip, smirking down at him as he did. The Portuguese's mouth opened in a silent 'O' as he arched up, dimly feeling the burn of the carpet against his shoulders, and Cross closing his mouth over one stiff nipple.

Pleasure rippled through him, ripping a low, wet moan from his throat. The red haired man seemed intent on over loading him with sensation- that, or determined to take advantage of his inability to do more then writhe, and moan- as the next moment, he felt a slick finger probe his entrance. A tongue swept over his skin in time to the probing, the hand on his cock moving to pin him at the hip as he squirmed at the invasive feeling. He had to bite back a protest at the loss of contact, retaliating by taking hold of Cross's own stiff member, and pumping the length of it. It was unbelievable how hard the other man was- it felt like someone had poured velvet over steel. The thought made him smirk- another made him chuckle, making Cross cast him a questioning look. Tyki's hands rose to lace behind Cross's neck, finger's twining in that amazingly red hair, as he pulled himself flush with the Englishman's pale chest, heated skin pressed up against heated skin. He moved to throw his weight to the side, to flip them over once more, only to find Cross's grip on him tighten, long fingers digging into his flesh as he pushed him backwards, until his shoulder's hit the wall. A feral grin was all gold eyes had a chance to see, before Tyki's wrists were caught, and pinned above his head, with Cross's face buried in his throat. He bit, licked, and suckled his way down the darker skinned man's throat, pausing at the crook of his neck to bite down, as he worked his knee between Tyki's, rubbing against his cock as he bit down on his shoulder. The Portuguese man let out a startled cry, moving into the contact.

Cross had no intention of giving control of the situation over to Tyki. The moment he felt his weight shift, he'd countered, putting him completely at his mercy. Not that the other man seemed to mind in the least. He kept the pressure on the man's stiff cock, as he transferred grip of his wrists into one hand, moving the other back down to his entrance. One finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle, as Tyki stiffened against him again- this time he had literally no place to go, trapped as he was between Cross, and the wall. Judging by his reaction, Cross had gathered that the other man wasn't used to being dominated.

Oh well.

A second finger joined the first, scissoring that tight heat.

Tyki moved helplessly against the hard form pinning him. The sensation of being over powered was oddly erotic- only when he'd begun stretching him did he realise just how good it really felt, to give someone else the power, if only for once. By the time Cross had begun to scissor him, he was panting, moaning, and writhing, just as he would bet the other had wanted. The man was a beautiful multi-tasker - while a third finger slipped in, beginning to pump slowly, his tongue worked magic over his neck and face, stealing his breath every time be began to re-adjust, even while his knee kept steady circles, kneading his painfully hard member. Just as he could feel himself coming close to the peak, all stimulus stopped- fingers withdrew, pressure went away, and Cross's lips topped their sinful magic.

"Now, that is _hardly_ fai-"was about as far as he got before the other man turned him, pressing his front to the wall, as he gripped his hips, pressing just the slip of his cock through the tight ring, before stopping.

"No, I think you'll find_ this _is unfair." The voice in his ear sounded so very pleased with it's self- he could feel Cross's smirk against his hair, as the other traced his tongue oh so slowly up the shell of his ear, while sinking in a bare inch more. Tyki squirmed against him, and after a moment, the red haired man relented, pushing the Portuguese man flat to the wall, as he pounded into him. One hand snaked in between Tyki, and the wall, sweeping the pad of his thumb over the weeping, twitching head, as the other gripped Tyki's jaw, turning his head into a deep, hungry kiss.

They broke the kiss soon after- harsh breathing filled the distance between them, along with whispered swears from the Portuguese pinned to the wall. In Cross's hand, Tyki's cock twitched and jumped- kept from releasing by the two fingers pinching the base- only because the older man didn't want him to come before he'd found his sweet spot. When Tyki stiffened against him, crying out, he smirked, angling to hit the same spot again, and again. The other man writhed, sweat slick skin sliding against Cross's own his whispered expletives becoming moaned prayers. He moaned again, loudly, as the clever finger's of the Englishman found one taunt nipple, rolling it between two fingers, with one last trust, Cross released his hold on the base of Tyki's cock, coming down hard on his prostate. With a horse scream, the younger man arched back, coming hard over the wall, and his hand. Inner muscles clenched down, locking around Cross's cock, as with a muffled cry, he came, biting down on the crook of Tyki's neck as he did. Cross shuddered against Tyki, breath coming harsh gasps, as the other man rung him dry.

Harsh breathing filled the silence, both fighting for their breath once more.

"That... was amazing..." a lazy contentment had settled in, bone deep, as Tyki spoke, letting his head drop back onto Cross's shoulder.

"Mmm." A warm tongue lapped absently at the bite that he'd left in the younger man's skin, as he gathered him up, striding slowly to the bed. Gold eyes drifted closed as they settled down, relaxing into Cross's embrace as blankets enfolded them. A few moments passed when both had settled down, before a voice drifted up from the bed,

"so, how did you get in?"

"I stole a key, of course."

"Of course."


End file.
